Un désir de domination
by Aloune
Summary: UA. En une soirée leur vie prendra un tout autre tournant, pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils voulaient satisfaire leur désir. Comment ? En utilisant les faiblesses de leur victime. Leur point commun ? La marque " D" Voici l'histoire de trois hommes banales devenus de vrais machines à.. [ En PAUSE ]
1. Prologue 1

**Note de l'auteure : Salut tout le monde. En vue des examens l'écriture me détend, ça agit comme un anti-stress/ ennuis aussi des fois. Donc j'écris énormément ces derniers temps, sur tout comme sur rien. **

**Je tenais à préciser que cette fiction portera aussi sur du SM ( Sado-Masochisme.)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il aimait voir le sang vif ruisseler. Il aimait prendre son temps. Faire souffrir lui procurait une joie intense.

Malgré la lune, la nuit était sombre, les quelques flaques de lumières diffusées par les réverbères ne parvenaient guère à adoucir les ténèbres. En plus de cela il pleuvait à grands flots. Des éclairs argentés déchiraient le ciel d'une teinte obscure. Les coups de tonnerre se succédaient rapidement et le vent soufflait avec une violence extrême sur la ville. Des citadins se sauvaient de tous côtés, à la recherche d'un abris sûr. Ceux qui étaient dans leur maison fermaient leurs portes et leurs fenêtres à double tours, espérant la fin de cette tempête.

Law était entré chez lui, la main sur la clé qu'il avait pénétré dans la serrure. Le jeune homme avait un visage allongé, d'une pâleur mate, couronné par des cheveux bruns très épais qui étaient naturellement lisse. Son tee-shirt blanc trempé par la pluie était devenu transparent et collait à son torse, laissant voir des courbes d'un tatouage noir. Des gouttes d'eau continuaient à ruisseler le long des mèches de ses cheveux sur son visage. Il alluma la lumière qui submergea le living room de sa clarté. Law balaya tranquillement la pièce d'un oeil ouvert et constata que son rocking-chair était trempé donc il avait oublié de fermer la baie vitrée ce matin.

Et puis, tant pis. Qu'est ce qui avait à faire.

Le salon était intact. Ses journaux se trouvaient toujours sur la petite table ronde, en bois massif et cette bonne femme n'avait apparemment pas fouillé dans ses affaires. Il retira son tshirt d'un mouvement fluide et le jeta négligemment sur le sol avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Plus par habitude que poussé par un véritable intérêt, il prit la télécommande sur la petite table et appuya son doigt sur le bouton " On" de son téléviseur. Au moment où la télévision s'éclaira un homme blond vêtus d'un costume sombre envahit l'écran. Il eut un visage fermé, les sourcils froncés puis, il commença à parler d'un ton calme:

-Monsieur, Madame, bonsoir. Nous venons d'être informés qu'un adolescent de 16 ans à été retrouvé inconscient dans un fossé à l'entrée de la ville. Les enquêteurs n'excluent pas l'hypothèse d'un acte discriminatoire. Nous rappelons que la victime n'avait que 16 ans et que la dernière fois qu'il avait été aperçu, c'était au bras d'un homme qui semblait avoir la vingtaine. Selon certains témoins.

Law, sentant son esprit s'échauffer, se cramponna si fort sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Tout son corps tremblait de désir. Son sang coagulait de façon irrégulière, il éprouvait désormais l'envie irrépressible de se cogner la tête contre le mur histoire de tester ses limites .

Aimait-il souffrir ou faire souffrir ?

Avait-il tué ce jeune homme par envie ou par accident ? Etait-ce lui le meurtrier?

Tous ces questions sans réponses et probablement exhaustives le troublaient fortement, lui qui tenait toujours à avoir l'air indifférent.

Alors, ce soir, il n'avait pas eu la tête à rester chez lui, auprès de sa petite amie: cela lui aurait mis les nerfs et il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

Supporter cette garce qui le traite comme un moins que rien? Plutôt crever. Non, ce soir là, il avait l'esprit ailleurs, il aspirait au calme. Au calme? Pourtant, en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, il se rendit compte qu'il désirait se changer les idées quoi de mieux qu'une discothèque.

Ses pensées fusèrent à une vitesse mille tandis qu'il éteignît violemment la télé en tapant du poing sa télécommande.

"Bon sang, qu'est ce qui m'a pris?! Je suis foutu."

Foutu, il l'était. Plus il repensait au crime qu'il avait commis, plus il s'en voulait.

Les lumières fluorescentes agressaient ses yeux et semblaient être la source du sifflement de ses oreilles. En effet, il avait l'impression que tout le monde était bourré. Certaines personnes étaient écroulées sur leur table, la bouteille d'alcool à main et d'autres vomissaient tripe et boyaux sur le plancher de la piste de danse. Tout en sirotant son verre d'alcool sur le comptoir du bar, Law observait d'un air détaché mais intense le jeune serveur qui s'occupait de la clientèle. Il était brun, beau malgré son acné léger, assez grand et mince. Il s'activait dans ses tâches et Law remarqua qu'il se dégageait de lui...Comment dire? Une certaine fraîcheur juvénile. Voir le jeune homme si pressé était ravissant, car ses joues avaient pris une jolie teinte rosée et ses mouvements étaient vifs, emplis d'une nervosité tout à fait normale en pareil cas. Puis, Il l'imaginait nu dans cet endroit secret, entrain de caresser farouchement son corps et le dominer, de lui infliger des sévices inconcevables. Il sourit en balayant de ses pensées des envies coquines. Après tout, cela montrait qu'il était excité.

Law appela le serveur d'un signe de la main pour une nouvelle commande.

Il vit le jeune homme se précipiter vers lui et demandé nerveusement ce qu'il voulait boire.

" un verre de whisky sans glaçons, s'il vous plaît " Répondit Law.

Il le regarda de haut en bas avant de le dévisager, les yeux plissés, ce n'était pas de l'acné mais des tâches de rousseurs pensa t-il.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il lui regardait verser le liquide dans son verre.

\- Comment vous vous appelez? demanda Law, tout en prenant une cigarette qu'il mit dans sa bouche.

\- Ace. Pourquoi?

Le serveur lui adressa le regard approbateur du connaisseur et déposa le verre devant lui. Law fit tourner le liquide d'un geste appréciateur avant d'en prendre une gorgée.

\- Pour faire connaissance.

Le jeune homme lui regarda avec insistance mais celui ci se contenta d'un sourire.

Ace soupira :

-Vous êtes tous pareil, toujours à draguer tous ce qu'il bouge.

\- Ne me comparez pas à ces guignols de bas gamme. Répliqua le grand homme en tirant sa cigarette.

Le jeune serveur fronca légèrement les sourcils.

-Je sais ce qu'il vous faut. Continua t-il . Je sais ce dont vous aviez besoin et je saurais vous le donner.

\- Merci, mais je ne veux r-

\- Où sont les toilettes? coupa l'homme.

Ace l'indiqua d'un mouvement du menton une porte délabrée à sa droite.

\- Première porte à ta gauche.

Law Hocha la tête, but sa dernière gorgée de whisky et dit:

" Allons y "

* * *

 _ **Voila. Avis ?**_


	2. Prologue 2

**Note de l'auteure : Bonjour ou bonsoir. Voici la fin du prologue. L'histoire se passe dans # endroits, à # moments. De nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition sans que je cite leur nom. C'est fait exprès. Je vous conseille de lire attentivement pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris par la suite. Encore merci pour les reviews et ceux qui suivrent la fiction.**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating :T**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Tant que notre conscience est remplie par notre volonté, tant que nous sommes asservis à l' impulsion du désir, aux espérances et aux craintes continuelles qu'il fait naître, tant que nous sommes sujets du vouloir, il n'y a pour nous ni bonheur durable, ni repos. Schopenhauer._

Après l'atmosphère enfumée du bar, il appréciait l'air frais de la nuit adossé contre un mur. Même si la lumière filtrant à travers les fenêtres des toilettes était faible pour qu'il puisse lire les motifs sur la porte, il pouvait tout de même s'orienter dans la pièce.

Law attendait. Son esprit était confus, son désir le tourmentait, mais également sa conscience. Les heures passaient et il ne tenait plus sur place.

Il voulait en finir avec cette routine qui avait rendu sa vie en cauchemar. Cette même vie qui n'avait jamais été tendre avec lui.

Devrait-il avoir des remords, s'il suivrait son instinct. Animal?

Si le jeune homme ne venait pas de son plein gré, il savait qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule alternative. Au delà de l'idée du viol qu'il lui répugnait, il ne parvenait pas à concevoir comment il pourrait continuer à vivre en ayant contraint celui qu'il considérait déjà comme un jouet sexuel à une chose monstrueuse.

Plus que révoltante, l'idée était écoeurante, elle douchait son désir, le soulageant presque de la torture que lui imposait son corps raidi, le besoin de le posséder se faisait moins pressant à cette éventualité.

Il faillit sursauter en entendant frapper à la porte.

Personne ne pouvait le prévenir sur l'identité de la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte, mais au plus profond de lui, il savait déjà qui s'y trouvait. Aucun de ses ivrognes dans la salle ne serait venu le déranger: ils étaient bien trop ivre pour marcher. Le seul qui l'aurait osé, se serait contenté d'entrer sans frapper.

Il inspira profondément, agrippa la poignée et se prépara à ne pas la lâcher tandis qu'il ouvrait le battant. Il plaqua sa seconde main sur le châssis pour contrôler l'envie irrépressible qu'il sentait monter en lui, le besoin de le toucher était plus important qu'il ne l'avait cru et s'intensifia encore quand son regard se posa sur lui.

Law savait que le jeune garçon était mal à l'aise, tout son corps tremblait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il était là de sa propre volonté.

Comme il le disait souvent: _Le bonheur n'attend pas._

\- Je suis venu murmura t-il

 _Et encore moins le plaisir .._.

* * *

Il ne croyait pas aux maisons hantées, pas plus qu'aux fantômes, aux esprits ou aux phénomènes paranormaux. Heureusement pour lui, parce que cette baraque en avait l'air pleine. Elle était tellement délabrée qu'elle semblait pencher au moindre coup du vent. Les vitres étaient sales, la porte lépreuse, de hautes orties grimpaient le long des murs.

Il réajusta son manteau et releva le col pour se protéger du vent et d'une pluie battante. L'eau froide déferlait du ciel et s'échouait sur lui.

Le roux marcha d'un pas lent et assuré vers l'entrée. il frotta ses chaussures sur le tapis, ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil. L'intérieur était tout aussi sombre que l'extérieur. L'édifice avait l'air deux fois moins grand de l'intérieur, et peut être encore quatre fois plus laid. Les lieux ressemblaient à un garage désaffecté. Deux plans de travail en bois sur tréteau, surplombés de pièces de moteur, vilebrequins et autres ferrailles, parcouraient la longueur de la salle de part et d'autre.

Un rayon de lumière projeté par la lune traversa la fenêtre, illuminant un coin de la pièce où une petite créature frêle apparut. un sourire figé s'accrochait à ses lèvres minces et il s'avanca vers cette chose. Le grand homme la vit.

 _Toujours aussi belle ._

Le roux s'accroupit au centre de la pièce devant une femme aux cheveux bleus clair, l'air tétanisée, qui devait avoir à peine vingt ans. Un bandeau sur les yeux, bâillonnée, elle était attachée à une chaise métallique. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire en lambeaux et ciblée de tâches. Son soutien-gorge avait été sectionné et moitié arraché. Des brûlures de cigarettes toutes récentes formaient des points rouges autour de ses seins, des cloques commençaient à se former. Ses jambes avaient été attachées en position écartée aux montants de la chaise. Sa robe avait été remontée, découvrant son sexe, lui même cerné de brûlures de cigarettes. Ses cheveux étaient collés apparemment par du sang séché. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et entaillée.

Quand il lui enleva son bandeau, elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Son bâillon avait été attaché si serré que les commisures de ses lèvres saignaient. Elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux quand il le lui ôta. Le roux sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa poche et essuya les couleurs de mascara et les tâches de sang sur son visage. La jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Elle tremblait de tout son corps mais cette fois ses larmes exprimaient un mélange de peur et ... d'envie ?

\- Vivi, tu vas bien ? Lui demanda le roux.

\- Je ..Je .. Je aides-moi . Repondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je veux plus .

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu.. m'as promis de.. de m'aimer. Je...Je te veux, s'il te plait aides moi. Aimes- moi encore.

\- Désolé pour toi, mais tu m'intéresses plus.

* * *

Law hocha la tête mais ne fit pas mine de l'inviter à entrer, le jeune serveur armoça un mouvement pour s'avancer qu'il n'acheva pas en le voyant rester ou il s'y trouvait.

-Je voulais que. ..

Il s'interrompit, jeta un regard inquiet sur la fenêtre puis derrière avant de revenir à lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas venir mais... Je n'arrive pas à

\- Lutter contre tes pulsions.

\- Nous pourrions faire ça chez vous. Pria le jeune homme, embarrassé.

\- Je sais pas. Sois on le fait ici, ou sois tu quittes hors de ma vue.

Law déglutit et ressera sa prise sur le poignée et le battant. Le serveur recula d'un pas en voyant ses jointures blanches.

\- Si tu entres dans mon espace, je doute d'être capable de faire autre chose que de laisser libre cours à ce désir qui me torture. Je doute même d'être capable de t'amener jusqu'à mon lit.

\- il y'a pas moyen de s'en débarrasser... autrement ? Précisa le jeune brun précipitamment en voyant son regard s'assombrir.

Law secoua la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Il le dévorait par avance.

\- Je ne serais pas doux. Pas la première fois. Le désir est trop puissant

Première fois ? Parce qu'il compte avoir une suite?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour marquer qu'il comprenait ce qu'il disait, peut être lui aussi ressentait, cette force, qui était quasiment impossible de s'y opposer.

Pour Law, il n'était pas question qu'il se contente de le soulager pour le laisse s'en aller ensuite. Comme il s'était promis auparavant, si le jeune serveur restait sage au moment de l'acte, sa fin sera tres douce.

\- Si tu entres Il faut que tu saches que je te laisserai pas partir avant de t'avoir marqué . Il ne s'agira pas uniquement de se plier une fois à ce désir. Si je te touches une fois, je sais pas quand je serai capable de te laisser partir.

Loin de l'effrayer il vit ses yeux se dilater à cet aveu et il comprit que le jeune serveur ne comptait pas s'opposer à la pulsion qui poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Law ne sut qui, de la supplique, ou la peur d'être surprise de faire l'amour dans le couloir avait poussé le jeune homme à entrer, mais il s' était approché d'un pas.

Luttant contre ses instincts les plus primaire, il s'obligea à détacher la main qui tenait le châssis et pivota juste assez pour le laisser entrer.

Cependant dès qu'il se fut glisser entre lui et le montant. Law repoussa violemment la porte et le plaqua contre le mur, s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Si son sexe palpitait douloureusement, l'incitant à ne pas perdre une minute. Il avait envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne et tandis qu'il rejetait son pull au loin, il l'aidait à retour le sien avait de se plaquer à nouveau contrer lui, pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il reprit sa bouche dès qu'il put s'enivrant de son goût, de son haleine et de leur désir qui pulsait dans leur souffle avec autant de force que dans leur corps.

* * *

Il toucha son front ruisselant de sueurs du bout de ses doigts et réalisa finalement qu'il éprouvait vraiment de la peur. Ses mains tremblantes, le corps penché au bord de la rigole, il saisit violemment sa victime qui y gisait, morte.

Il sentit l'adrénaline qui parcourait frénétiquement ses veines, son sang coagulait à une vitesse folle.

Il avait besoin de deux heures, peut être 3, ou bien encore 4…..

Il n'en était qu'à sa première fois, mais il avait déjà envie de recommencer.

" Ça y est ."

Le corps au sol, il réfléchit à Comment son plan fonctionnait. Il reprit le post-it sur lequel il avait retranscrit, point par point, ses actions qu'il devait mener.

Étape 4 : Enlever ses vêtements et les brûlés.

Étape 5: Nettoyer la victime.

Étape 6 : Prendre un sac poubelle.

Étape 7: Creuser un trou et l'enterrer.

* * *

Il ne voyait plus la route, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le petit carreau de glace qui lui renvoyait l'image de la voiture .Il conduisait lentement, trop préoccupé pour être attentif, insensible au jeu d'ombres et de lumières, insensible au décor.

Il savait qu'il venait de s'engager dans une voie dangereuse. La vie l'avait tellement trahi qu'il décida de vivre une autre aventure. Il alluma la radio, capta une fréquence au hasard et entendit un communiqué

: « L'homme en question a été aperçu pour la dernière fois devant un bar. Des témoins ont par ailleurs déclaré qu'il était accompagné d'un jeune homme brun, la vingtaine, avec une une allure élégante. …"

* * *

 ** _Voilà._**

 ** _Avis_ **?


	3. Chapter 1

**NDA:**

 **Merci à Lulila, Lerugamine.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Rating : M**

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Il tremblait de plus en plus luttant pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Ses hanches suivaient le rythme que Law lui imposait. Celui- ci s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui, son bas ventre cogna contre ses fesses, et la respiration du jeune brun se coupa au rythme de ses coups de reins. Il cria de plus en plus. Law posa ses mains autour de son cou et serra doucement, l'oxygène passait difficilement. La sensation qu'elle l'engendrait était énorme. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un monde à part.

S'il vous plaît…..

Le jeune brun lui supplia de le laisser jouir. Il avait besoin de ça comme point d'ancrage à la réalité. Il voulait savoir qu'il avait suffisamment confiance en lui que celle qu'il portait était réciproque.

_Que voulez-vous? Dites le moi, interrogea t-il.

_Je veux jouir …. Et rentrer chez moi.

_L'une de vos requêtes peut s'arranger, l'autre… c'est à voir.

_Dites moi ce que je dois faire, s'il vous plaît.

_Laissez moi seulement terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Tu verras, tu ne sentiras rien, j'en suis sûre.

Son ton ne laissa la place à aucune répartie, mais l'homme au tache de rousseur décèla la douceur et l'envie. Les coups butoirs de Law s'accélèrent, la cadence devint difficile à suivre pour le jeune homme, ses genoux le faisaient souffrir. Sa respiration se fit très difficile et son coeur fut sur le point de lâcher.

_Je vous en supplie. supplia, t'il

_D'accord. Et tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, je suis Law.

Le jeune homme ne fit plus le moindre mouvement, il se laissa porter par son aveu, l'euphorie laissa rapidement place à la reconnaissance, il se dévoilait peu à peu.

Pris d'une pulsion, le jeune brun se retourna, le poussa en arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos cogna contre le carrelage froid des toilettes, puis se positionna en amazone sur lui. Délicatement il s'empala sur son dard. L'orgasme grimpa de plus en plus, Law s'arc-bouta et le laissa s'emparer de tout son être. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. Law l'avait accordé sa confiance, comme le jeune brun l'avait donné la sienne. Il s'était soumit à lui, sans condition. Le jeune aux tâches de rousseur ne voulait que lui, sa domination, son corps et son âme.

_Attachez-moi qu'émanda t-il.

 _Law était installé dans son fauteuil, regardant un point vide devant lui. Il expira longuement après s'être rendu compte qu'il était resté en apnée depuis sa mise en action, tout son corps tremblait légèrement encore, la tension nerveuse s'évacuait lentement. Sur son visage, son sourire de prédateur apparut, qui s'accentua au fur et à mesure de la certitude d'avoir réussi un coup fumant._

Il l'avait tué.

Une sensation de brûlure. … Ses poignets attachés. Il était suspendu au dessus du vide son visage à hauteur de celui de Law. Il essayait de bouger, mais des liens de métal solidement noués autour de son cou; le taillandaient au moindre mouvement. Il pouvait à peine respirer, sa vue était brouillée, tout son corps le tiraillait. Il ne sentait même plus ses mains, dont l'arraché était tellement serrée qu'elle empêchait le sang d'affluer. Les bruits d'outils s'approchaient de lui. Il est condamné.

Avant même que le moindre parole soit prononcée, il reçoit un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Son souffle etait coupé, il voulait tousser, mais il n'arrivait qu'à faire souffert un peu plus son cou entravé. Puis un autre coup à la tête. Il entendit un craquement au niveau de sa mâchoire, un goût amer lui remonta à la bouche. Il voulait cracher, mais n'en trouva même pas la force, un filet écarlate de ses lèvres crevasses.

" pourquoi! Hurla t'il.

La détresse, l'affliction, suintèrent dans ses paroles, l'homme refuse d'y croit. Law sourit à cette idée. Il ne sera pas mort en vain, il aura lui aussi essaimé un peu du malheur qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Nouveau coup de poing, dans le foie. Un éclair le tracer de part en part des perles de sang se forment à ses yeux.

Je vous aime déjà, avoua Law."

 _Il savait qu'il allait terminer le restant de sa vie en prison, si l'on découvrait son crime. Mais, il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter là, tout près de son but. C'était son devoir, car il était un D à présent._

Perdu dans ses pensées, on sonna à la porte. Law fronça légèrement les sourcils: il n'avait invité personne. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et colla son oeil sur le judas.L'inconnu se tenait là, appuyant avec insistance sur la sonnette. Prise de tremblements malgré lui, il examina avec attention l'oeilleton. De taille moyenne, d'apparence plutôt banale, les cheveux bruns, tels étaient l'inconnu. Au travers de la porte il exigea l'identité. Law ne reconnut pas la petite voix. Il réitéra sa demande mais n'eut pas plus de succès. La voix qu'il reçut lui semblait maquillé.L'inconnu s'impatientait, insistant sur la sonnerie et donna quelques coups de pieds dans la porte. Law ne se démonta et lui hurla de lui donner son identité. Une fois de plus l'inconnu balbutia quelques mots, tout à fait inaudible pour le brun. Inconcevable d'ouvrir. Law abandonna son poste et rejoignit la cuisine. Il se faisait tard et il n'avait encore rien mangé. Tandis que l'inconnu s'archanait sur sa porte et sa sonnette, le brun se prépara un repas et s'installa sans faire fi de ce qui se passait sur le palier. L'inconnu se lasserait et et s'en irait sûrement, espéra t-il.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé l'inconnu insista. Law craignait que la porte ne cède sur les coups. Abandonnant son frugal repas, il se dirigea à nouveau dans l'entrée.L'inconnu insistait lourdement sur la porte et tapait des pieds. Il souleva à nouveau la languette du judas et colla son oeil. L'inconnu s'agitait, soulevait les bras dans tous les sens, sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, tel un singe. Law ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses traits. La coiffure était ébouriffée et les cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux. Difficile de reconnaître quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu croiser dans la rue. Il rabattit la languette du Judas et ouvrit lentement la porte. La tête rejetée en arrière, il maintenait son corps à l'écart au cas où. L'individu entra dans la pièce, et Law faillit crier de surprise. Ace se tenait devant lui,portant des vêtements sales, recouverts de sang. il arborait un large sourire et des yeux brillants d'excitation.

" Tu m'invites à boire un verre, Law ? "

* * *

La lumière de la lune perçait à peine par l'étroit vasistas obscurci de crasse. Dans la pièce, des particules de poussière voletaient doucement. Vivi protestait parlait d'efforts, de motivation. Le roux lui ordonna de se taire. Sa voix était comme un rugisssement, et vivi réalisa soudain à quel point il était en colère. Tremblante, elle obéit quand il lui ordonna de se déshabiller, et ne protesta pas quand il lui dit d'écarter les jambes et de se tourner face à la lumière qui tombait par les fenêtres sales. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il abusait d'elle, il s'interessa à son sexe. Il passa la main sur les poils frisés qui couvraient la motte et les grosses lèvres, puis écarta celles-ci avec le pouce et l'index. Vivi tremblait, elle sentait le souffle de l'homme sur son intimité, les doigts durs la fouiller. Il cherchait quelque chose. Quand finalement il se redressa, elle cachait son visage dans ses mains, honteuse de cet examen.

Elle savait ce qu'il cherchait: il lui avait demandé de se garder, de rester pure, et elle avait désobéi. La gifle qu'il lui porta la jeta à terre. Elle gémit. En un instant il était sur elle, hurlant. Elle se traînait à terre, nue, gémissante, suppliante. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux, le visage rouge de colère. Elle pria pour que tout s'arrête, mais c'était peine perdue. Il l'a traîna à travers la piece jusqu'à une barre. Sur le sol, il y avait des cordes. Dans un coiˆsombre, elle le savait, il gardait un bâton de bambou. Elle pleurait par anticipation, pour les coups et la douleur. Comme la fois précédente, il lui noua les bras dans le dos, mais cette fois-ci il ne la fit pas monter sur la barre et, au contraire, la laissa seule un moment dans la lumière grisée dans la pièce, en pleurs, nue, attachée et vulnérable.

Quand il revint vers elle, il portait une bassine émaillée et ce qui ressemblait à une grosse seringue. Il l'aida à se redresser un peu et la fit mettre à quatre pattes sur le revêtement du béton glacial. Pour Vivi, les bras noués dans le dos, cela ressemblait à la posture de soumission d'un esclave, le nez dans la poussière et la croupe offerte. Elle pensa qu'il allait la pénétrer comme il l'avait fait si souvent ; déchirer son anus et chercher son plaisir. Aussi demanda t-elle d'une petite voix à ce qu'il " veuille bien user d'elle à sa guise". Pourtant, au lieu du contact familier des mains de l'homme sur ses hanches et de son gland à l'entrée de ses fesses, ce fut quelque chose de froid et métallique qui la toucha. Elle cria, se débattit, chercha à voir ce qu'il lui faisait. Il dut lui maintenir le visage contre le béton pour qu'elle finisse par se calmer. Puis, il lui expliqua. Les termes qu'il utilisa furent médicaux, ternes et précis, mais ils blessèrent Vivi comme s'il se fut agi des mots les orduriers qui soient.

La sentant enfin soumise, le roux se glissa à nouveau derrière elle et enfonça le clystère aussi loin qu'il pouvait dans l'anus de la jeune fille. Il le vida, projetant un litre d'eau tiède au plus profond d'elle. Alors seulement il sortit son sexe et sodomisa Vivi. Elle implorait plus qu'elle ne criait, et c'était un son si pitoyable qu'il aurait pu faire pleurer les pierres. Pourtant cela n'arrêta pas son bourreau qui fouilla avec délice ces fesses qu'il sentait gargouiller. Elle faisait de gros efforts pour garder en elle le liquide qu'il avait injecté dans ses entrailles, refermant par là même son sphincter sur le membre dressé du coach, démultipliant les sensations de celui-ci. Car ce monstre jouissait, elle le sentait, et son sperme finit par rejoindre l'eau qui mettait déjà ses entrailles sa la torture. Il grogna et sortit de l'anus que Vivi cherchait désespérément à tenir fermé. Elle suppliait:

_ Les toilettes, je t'en prie, laissez-moi aller...

Avec un sourire mauvais, il tira un objet en plastique noir de sa poche. De loin cela ressemblait aux bouchons que l'on met aux goulots des bouteilles de vin entamées. Vivi, nue les bras attachés, ne pouvait s'échapper: il enfonça d'un geste rapide le bouchon dans l'anus ridé et abaissa le petit levier dilatant son extrémité en caoutchouc. La jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol, vaincue. Le coach la redressa , la prit dans ses bras. Il passa la main sur son visage couvert de sueur et de larmes, sali par la poussière du sol. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il la sentait lutter: dans son ventre , le lavement faisait son effet, la purgeant impitoyablement. Il lui parla doucement; Il lui parla doucement , lui dit qu'elle allait devoir garder ce " plug" anal toute la journée, elle essaya de protester mais il la coupa:

_ Non, je ne le retirerai que ce soir, et pas avant.

Puis, comme s'il lisait en elle:

_ Je le saurais si tu te vidais seule, n'en doute pas!

Il la détacha, essuya son visage, son corps. En elle, l'eau mêlée du sperme du roux érodait lentement sa volonté, la soumettant au plus insidieux des supplices.

* * *

Voilà


End file.
